


Caffeinated

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [9]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Although Not Diseases, And Never For the Right Reasons, Because Sharing is Caring, But Not Really Because They're Bros, Dave Does Not Appreciate John's Selfishness, Dave Has To Give John a Hard Time, Fifteen Minutes Late, Gen, Humor, It's Preposterous, Meteor Meeting, Misdirection, Short, Starbucks, There's a Severe Lack of Caffeine In This Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't know what a good cup of coffee is. Dave corrects him.</p>
<p>Also, John shows up fifteen minutes late with Starbucks, but I think you knew that already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7842](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=007842)  
> Jossed as of:
> 
> Thanks to [sharlatan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlatan/pseuds/sharlatan) for sparking the idea.

\-- show meteorlog --

EB: i said i'm sorry dave! i don't know what else you want from me!  
TG: whatever man  
TG: you cant change the past  
TG: i mean you specifically not you generally  
TG: obviously i could  
TG: theoretically  
TG: but that kinda seems like a waste of a timeline right there  
EB: it's not even that big of a deal, dave. it's one little drink!  
TG: one drink you were already fifteen minutes late to the battle for  
TG: im so disappointed  
EB: hey, if i'd known we'd arrived, i would have come! i was asleep!  
TG: john  
TG: john you had coffee  
TG: how were you asleep  
EB: i don't know! it might have had something to do with the quality of the coffee.  
EB: it's not like any of us brought a starbucks with us into the game, and skaia certainly doesn't have one.  
EB: i guess it's just been sitting in my house for the past three years.  
TG: what possessed you to drink that  
TG: you were just puttering around your house  
TG: ran across an old starbucks cup  
TG: realized it was half full and thought  
TG: yeah im gonna put that in my mouth  
TG: its like your poor taste in movies is spreading  
TG: dont breathe too close to me  
TG: we dont know yet if its catching  
EB: you spent the last fifteen minutes stuck on how rude it was for me not to share.  
TG: that was before i knew it was liar coffee  
TG: from the darkest recesses of your neglected home  
EB: what, you thought i actually went to a store and bought starbucks? why?  
TG: fifteen minutes late  
EB: sleeping!  
TG: yeah  
TG: i get the feeling im supposed to yell at you for that or something  
TG: so imagine i did  
TG: and that it was gruesome  
EB: noted.


End file.
